


too much pleasure is pain

by hemmingscliffords



Series: High [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Kink Shaming, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: Luke is easily three inches taller than Michael, he looms over him and it’s kind of intimidating, but somehow it’s Michael who has control, hand hot and slowly pressing down on Luke’s neck. His fingers squeeze the blondes burning skin, he feels the slight moan rumble up in Luke’s throat, and a shiver runs up his spine as he stares back with just as much intensity as Luke, eye contact never breaking.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	too much pleasure is pain

**Author's Note:**

> it was really unexpected for me to turn this into a series because i planned on it being a one shot, looks like i still had a bit left in me for another part! i’m not sure how many parts this will have right now but they’ll keep flowing whilst i have the inspiration. 
> 
> enjoy! x

Michael expected this to happen again, just not so soon after the last time, in all honesty. Yet here he is, barely a week later with his hand wrapped loosely around Luke’s throat, pinning him to the wall as Luke stares him down with something in his eyes screaming ‘I dare you to do something’.

Luke is easily three inches taller than Michael, he looms over him and it’s kind of intimidating, but somehow it’s Michael who has control, hand hot and slowly pressing down on Luke’s neck. His fingers squeeze the blondes burning skin, he feels the slight moan rumble up in Luke’s throat, and a shiver runs up his spine as he stares back with just as much intensity as Luke, eye contact never breaking. 

Somethings going to happen if he doesn’t stop and walk away right now, yet he can’t help but squeeze tighter instead of pulling away.

“Bet you’re so fucking hard right now,” Michael breathes, voice hushed as to not wake up Calum and Ashton who are passed out on a bed at the other side of the room, “it’s honestly embarrassing watching how easy you are for it.” 

Luke moans properly this time, reaching his hand out to fist into Michael’s shirt, tugging a little to pull him closer, until Michael’s thigh bumps against Luke’s unsurprisingly hard dick. A small laugh tumbles out of Michael's mouth, venomous and laced with acid, because Luke talks a good game but he’s so easy for him, so pliant under Michael’s hands.

He releases his hand from Luke’s neck a little, letting him come up for air slightly, and Luke really can’t keep his hands to himself tonight, his slender fingers running down Michael’s torso until they come to a stop at the fly of his jeans.

Michael is barely hard, more interested in how Luke is feeling and focusing on it, but once he glances down to watch Luke unzip his pants and pull them down his thighs, his cock kicks up a little. He doesn’t even realise his hand is gone from Luke’s neck until their roles are reversed and Luke is shoving him up against the wall, tightly pressed up against Michael’s front.

The fight for dominance is ridiculous at this point, really. Neither of them are new to this game and both clearly enjoy being in charge as well as being pliant under roaming hands. It's hard to tell how this is going to end, who's going to win, and really Michael couldn't care who does because it feels too good. 

Michael sucks in a sharp breath, can’t help but stare at Luke’s blown wide eyes, his menacing smirk and suddenly Michael forgets how to breathe. Luke could easily take him down, he's a lot taller, hard muscle in places where Michael was soft, so really it was dumb of Michael to think Luke wouldn’t do this. 

“Wanna watch you come undone on my hand, can’t get the picture of you coming on me out of my head, fuck,” Luke’s hand wraps slowly around Michael’s half hard dick, tugging a little to make Michael gasp, “even when it’s not hard it’s so thick, never seen such a pretty cock before.” 

A rush of heat shoots up Michael’s spine and he groans, loving the dirty compliments spewing from Luke’s mouth, his dick quickly chubbing up in Luke’s hand, and it’s true really, it’s so thick that even Luke’s long fingers struggle to wrap around it properly. They’ve always joked about it, made fun of him when he’s said girls won’t let him fuck them because it’s so thick, never been deep throated before because nobody can manage it.

"You and that dirty fucking mouth," Michael's voice is rough and scratchy as he brings his hand up to grip Luke's chin, rub his thumb over his spit slick lip, "you would do well to put it to good use for me."

Luke hums like he's considering it, leaning in just a bit closer so that his vodka tainted breath fans over Michael's face and for a split second Michael catches him looking at his lips, like he's thinking about kissing Michael. Not that Michael would be opposed to it at all, really, he's too high and far too drunk to even worry about the consequences of it this time around.

Michael doesn't have much time to ponder on it because Luke is sinking to his knees, his large hands wrapping around Michael's thighs and taking his leather pants off as he goes. It's like a scene straight from Michael's fantasies, the way Luke is blinking up at him with blown pupils and a smug smirk on his face, tongue darting out to lick a thick swipe up Michael's hard shaft.

"I'd suggest you keep it quiet during this unless you wanna wake those two up," Luke murmurs as he jerks his head back towards Calum and Ashton's sleeping forms, hand coming up to wrap around the base of Michael's cock once again, earning him a short hiss, "though it might be difficult, I doubt you've gotten head like this before in your life."

The words that Michael tries to spit out are quickly choked off by a gasp as he's engulfed in the wet heat of Luke's mouth, his eyes rolling back slightly and hands immediately flying out to run through Luke's golden curls, just to rest there not to pull or grasp at.

It feels amazing, the way Luke's tongue works over Michael like this, the way his hand comes up to meet his mouth in a sloppy, spit slick twist. He's not taking Michael in very deep, only an inch or two, focusing mostly on the head and the slit but it's enough to have Michael's thighs quivering. Luke wasn't wrong with his previous statement - he really hadn't had his dick sucked like this before, not with as much enthusiasm as Luke had at least.

The worst part is that Luke won't break eye contact with him and it makes it that much more intense, Michael watches the way Luke's eyes flutter when he moans around his mouthful, watches the catch and drag of Luke's lips gliding over and over, and before he knows it his hips are leaving their place on the wall and pushing forward into Luke's mouth. The resounding gag coming from Luke comes as a surprise, the tightness of it making Michael cry out and clamp a hand over his mouth just as quickly to hush himself.

That's it, this is over, Luke is gonna pull off and slap Michael for being pushy when he was doing his best. Michael shuts his eyes, waits for the tell tale cold air to hit his shaft but it never happens, instead he feels Luke's throat relax a little, a grunt coming from him as he regains some form of composure. 

Michael cracks his eyes open, first looking over to Ashton and Calum who are still dead to the world, then down to Luke who shrugs innocently, bringing his hands up to grab Michael's bare ass, motioning for him to continue what he's doing. Michael knows himself that if Luke was sober he wouldn't do this, the drug induced high is what's causing them both to be so reckless and inappropriate.

_Yet._

He doesn't give it a second thought as his hips shove forward once more, gently to test the waters, but he feels Luke's throat opening willingly, watches the way Luke's eyelids flutter as he swallows a moan around Michael's length. Suddenly, it hits Michael like a punch to the gut that, _oh_ , Luke's done this before and he likes it. He _likes_ it, he likes being abused and treated as nothing more than a fuck toy - it gets Luke off.

The laugh that bubbles out of Michael's throat is unexpected, echoing in the room as his hips continue to fuck forward into Luke's open and willing mouth, his hand splaying out across Luke's hollowed out cheeks as he sucks and licks at Michael's cock with so much enthusiasm it's close to embarrassing, "You're so easy for it and it never gets any less amusing," Michael hums, a groan spilling out of his open mouth when Luke's tongue laps at the head of his dick, "bet I could get you to do anything I wanted right now. Could get you to pull your pants down and finger your own asshole but you'd like that, wouldn't you? Knowing that at any second Calum or Ashton could wake up and see you two fingers deep in yourself."

Luke moans at Michael's words, eyes falling closed as tears begin to run down his cheeks, mixing with the ridiculous amounts of spit dripping down his chin and neck. He takes one hand from where it's been placed hot on Michael's ass, to palm at himself through his black skinny jeans for some sort of relief, though Michael assumes it won't do much.

"Have I hit the nail on the head with that one, then?" Michael chuckles, thrusting forward into Luke's mouth harder this time and letting go of all restraint, and he knows he's not far from his impending release now, "You'd love to put on a show for them, I bet. Moaning like a bitch in heat and begging one of them to just so much as grab your neck and then it'd be all over."

Michael's words should have more heat to them really but they don't, the moaning and wavering in his voice gives away that he's close to coming at any second and he doesn't have it in him to tease anymore because Luke is moaning more than Michael is and he's not even got a hand on his dick.

His hands are gripping the back of Luke's head before his brain can even register it, thrusting forward in a brutal manor two, three times before he's coming with a loud groan, rocking his hips into Luke's face and all the blonde on the floor does is take it, doesn't try to move back or pull away from Michael's tight grip, he just licks and slurps and takes everything Michael has to give him.

It feels like an eternity before Luke finally pulls back from Michael's rapidly softening dick, giving one final lick to the tip as he holds his hand up so that Michael can help him up off the ground. Michael isn't cruel, Luke just about sucked the life out of him not even two minutes ago and he's not going to leave him hanging, so he takes Luke's hand in his own and hoists Luke up, quick to then bend down and grab his pants and fasten them up, tucking away his soft cock.

Michael gets a good look at Luke now, properly drinking in the absolute scene of debauchery that he is, eyes bloodshot and teary, pupils dilated. Lips swollen and bitten, a mixture of spit and Michael's come still wet on his chin, neck and chest. Luke's mouth is open, he's panting like he's run a marathon, backing up into the wall just to have something to lean on whilst he regains his composure.

In all fairness Michael should give Luke longer to catch his breath, yet once his eyes wandered further down to see how painfully hard Luke's cock was in his jeans it was this animalistic instinct that had him gripping Luke by the shoulders to spin him around, pushing his face to the cold wall. The gasp that leaves Luke's lips has Michael riled up quickly, wanting him to return the favour and show Luke that Michael could be good too.

Michael wraps his hands around Luke's front to quickly unbutton his jeans and shove the layers of his clothing down his thighs, releasing Luke's aching cock and a hiss from his mouth as the cool air hit it. Michael's hand tightly curls around the base of Luke's dick, giving it an experimental tug as he crowds into Luke's personal space, hot breath hitting the shell of Luke's ear, "Sorry if I misread the situation, but I just really want to do this."

He nips at Luke's earlobe, then down the side of his neck, finally coming to a rest in the dip of his shoulder so that he can sink his teeth into the pale expanse, sucking and nibbling at the slowly raising skin. Luke mewls, leaning back into Michael's front, hips moving slowly back and forth into Michael's grip on his cock.

"No misread situations here," Luke pants, hips stuttering into Michael's fist, basically doing all the work himself except for the odd flick of Michael's wrist and swipe of his thumb, "it's something about the pain it just - _fuck, just like that Mikey_ \- just fucking gets me off. Even better now that it's you, you don't hold back and you give me exactly what I want, what I _need_."

A shock of heat shoots its way up Michael's spine at Luke's dirty words and any witty response he had on his tongue has slipped off quickly. Instead, he takes his free hand up to curl back around Luke's neck, placed there like it was only short ago, and squeezes down on the sides only slightly.

The moan that makes it's way out of Luke's mouth sounds like heaven and Michael can tell he's close now, can tell he's so close to the edge that it's not going to take much. Michael's hand begins to speed up on Luke's cock, the pre-come leaking from the tip just enough to have Michael's hand flying through with no efforts, hand around Luke's throat squeezing down tighter subconsciously.

Luke is making no effort to keep quiet anymore, moaning and sighing without holding back, the noises he's making mixed with the sounds of Michael's slick fist running up and down Luke's length is downright dirty. Michael is really concerned that the other guys in the room haven't stirred not even a little during this whole ordeal. 

When Luke comes it shocks Michael, it's unexpected and fast, hot spilling over Michael's fingers and dripping. It's a lot, the feeling of Luke's warm come on his hand, the moans ringing in his ears, the way Luke's body just collapses against him, a mess of blonde curls falling on Michael's shoulder, Luke's blue eyes looking up at him in a way he never had before, looking considerably shorter than Michael for probably the first time since they were fifteen.

Michael's hands both fall from Luke's throat and cock respectively and he has no shame when he wipes his dirty hand on Luke's relatively expensive shirt. Luke grimaces at him but says nothing, a small smile forming on his lips.

In that moment, the sudden urge to kiss Luke overcomes Michael, and so he does just that. He leans down, splays a hand over Luke's chest to keep him there and presses his lips firmly to Luke's own.

It's not the most mind blowing kiss in the world, just a short press of lips, but when Michael goes to pull away Luke just chases his mouth and keeps it going. Luke whines slightly into Michael's mouth, tongue darting out to swipe at Michael's lips but not attempting to breach them. It's slow, languid in a way the sex wasn't and Michael melts a little.

When they do eventually pull apart, Luke has a genuine blush on his cheeks, he looks bashful, almost. He slowly stands up properly again and finally tucks his junk away, "Um, I'm gonna go shower now," he says quietly, finally taking a glance back over at Calum and Ashton's sleeping frames, "you can come too, if you want."

It's a nice invitation, Michael thinks, but this is probably going too far, "Nah, I'm gonna just crash I think. Don't want to risk waking them up, I think we're close to running out of luck."

"Okay." Luke says, and Michael ignores the pang of hurt he hears in the word, watches Luke as he walks towards the bathroom and closes the door behind him without a final glance. Michael lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding and without a word begins to strip his clothes off, leaving him in just his underwear.

He climbs into the ridiculously small bed he's having to share with Ashton, rolls his eyes as he shoves Ashton over a bit so that he's got more room. Ashton makes a fuss in his sleep, then throws his arm over Michael's middle.

It's weird because Ashton is usually dead weight in his sleep, would never shuffle or move around, but not as weird as when Ashton finally speaks, "Thank fuck that's over, I didn't know how much longer I was gonna have to pretend to be sleeping for."

Michael gawps but doesn't say anything, only allows Ashton to crowd his space further and go back to sleep.

That would be a conversation for another time.


End file.
